Never anger the Goddaughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs
by FemaleAlpha18
Summary: Gibb's god-daughter, Sarah, has a dance performance and she wants the team to come. But they forget and miss it and now she's upset with all of them. including her Uncle Leroy. Will she stay mad or forgive them. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I don't own NCIS or main NCIS characters I only own Sarah cause she's me lol)**

Chapter One

Hi, my name is Sarah. I'm 5ft. with long long brown hair and I wear glasses but I take them off when I dance and sing, then I wear contacts so I can still see what I'm doing. I'm the god-daughter of the one and only NCIS, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I live with my Uncle Leroy, yes I called him Leroy cause I'm the only on allowed to, because my parents love to travel around the world and explore and sometime I can't go with them, what can you do. But right now I'm going to tell you about the time I got supremely and outrageously mad at my uncle and his team because they missed the most important event of my life, but I'm not going to tell you what that event was you'll just have to listen and find out. Just sit back, relax and let the story begin.

It all stared about a month ago when my dance class teacher announced that they were going to a dance competition and compete against other dance classes and only 6 people can compete for our class. Well my class holds 15 kids. So we held our own little competition to see who would go and I was one of the 6, yay for me. Now there is also a twist for this big competition, the final class that wins have to have the classmates compete against each other and the winner from that class gets to go on a free trip to Walt Disney World with him/her and 3 other people. Well during that month we trained hard and practiced till our feet were about ready to detach themselves from us and run away. The final week of the month was the competition and guess what, WE WON! My uncle and all his team came to watch and were so proud of me and the classes' routine. But remember the twist? So we agreed to compete against each other and now the whole next month is going to be me and my training. Now this competition comes in parts cause there's to many of us, so all of us perform and only 3 people will be the finalist, then the 3 do another performance and from there they pick a winner.

I was working so hard on my routine I hardly ate or slept but after I had it down to where I could do it in my sleep, which I sometimes did, I relaxed for awhile. My uncle fully understood the pressure I was under and helped me out as much as he could by tucking me into bed when I fell asleep in the garage where I did my dancing, since he took the basement for his boats I got to have some where big to practice and besides he never uses it cause he like to drive fast pulling out and parking and says the garage door is to slow opening and closing. He also makes sure I eat at least 2 times a day and tells me when I've practiced long enough, which is about after 5 to 6 hours and also to take a shower after I practiced. But I don't let him or anyone else watch my routine not until the big night, if I need to fix something on my routine I video tap me doing it then watch it and write notes on how to perfect it.

Finally the big night, while I was waiting my turn, I was last cause I asked for it, I was either praying I'd do an awesome job and get picked or I was looking out into the crowd searching for my uncle and the team, but so far nothing and it's understandable seeing as how they're so many people here so maybe I'll see them when I get out there. I told them all what time and what night and where, so they should be here. When it was my turn I walked out on to the stage and did a quick scan of the crowd but I still couldn't see them. I shrugged and nodded to the DJ to start my song. I dance my routine and was doing it perfectly just like I practiced, not one fall or trip or injury. When I was done the crowd was standing and cheering, that's always a good sign. The rest of the class came out and they announced who the 3 finalists were. I hadn't heard my name the first 2 times and then I was starting to lose hope when the announcer screamed my name. I jumped and started to do a victory dance with the other finalists and hear the date of the final competition. I ran off the stage and gathered my stuff and headed home hoping that my uncle and the team would be there and congratulate me.

Although, imagine my shock when my teacher drops me off and I see the lights off and I had to use my key to get in cause the door was locked. I walked in and everything was dark, I cut on the light to see nobody here. I ran to the window and saw my uncle's car out front. I walk into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter, it said, 'Sarah, was tired from all the paperwork on my desk at work so I went to bed, there's food in the fridge for you when you get back from practice, Love Uncle Leroy.' Tears started to come to my eyes as I crumbled to note in my hand and threw it in the trash. I quietly went up to my uncle's room to see if he was there, praying and hoping he wasn't and he was just messing with me. But apparently god was against me tonight, cause there sleeping soundly in his bed as if there wasn't a care in the world was my uncle, and by the looks of his room he'd been home all night cause there was sand shavings and paint on his clothes and they only get on there when he's working on his boat. Tears blurred my vision and stained my cheeks, I held in my sobs as I quietly shut the door and walk to my room. After I shut the door I strip off my dance clothes and get in the shower and sit on the floor while the hot water hits my head and falls down my body. I let my tears fall and cover my mouth with my hands so as not to make to much noise as I cry, the water mixing with my tears. When the water started to turn cold I got out and put on my PJs and crawled into bed pulled the covers over my head and sobbed into my pillow for so long I fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When I woke up the next morning my throat was soar, my eyes drooping and dried tear streaks down my cheeks. I also woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked so I went down stairs and right before I entered the kitchen I heard my uncle humming a navy tune. I would've smiled had I not remembered last night, so right then and there I came up with a way to get him and the team back and make them feel just like I felt last night, betrayed. I walked in with a blank face and my uncle turned around with a smile but that changed into a frown when he saw how I looked, which must've been bad when I saw the look of worry pass over his eyes.

"You ok bud?" He asked me. "Fine." I answered in a hoarse voice. "You sure? You don't look or sound fine." He continued to question me. "I said I'm fine!" I shouted at him and glared right at him before going over to fridge and getting the tea out and making my self a glass of it, all the while ignoring his shocked eye following me.

He snapped out of his shock and said in a angry prenatal voice, "Ok, now I know something's wrong cause you never yell at me unless I did something. So what'd I do?" I smiled mentally and thought, 'Showtime.' "Oh I don't know. Say, have you looked at the calendar lately? I think you **forgot** something like an appointment, a meeting." I said to him in an innocent voice stressing on the word 'forgot'. I snapped my fingers, acting like I had just figured it out. "Oh wait, I know," I got up and walked over and took the calendar off the fridge, during the time muttering things like, "Silly me, how could I forget?" and threw it at him. He caught it of course and looked at all the days that were marked until her came to yesterday and saw what was on there. When I saw his eyes widened I said in a low voice only to have it escalate into a shout and all the time glaring right at him, "You forgot about my dance competition last night!"

He stood there not saying a word with a shocked look on his face. When he finally snapped out of it he looked up at me and had a butt load of guilt in is eyes but they didn't effect me. "Sarah, I'm so so sorry. I completely forgot but of course that's no exc-" "No duh Sherlock." I cut him off, not really caring if he was my uncle. "And you want to know something else?" He looked unsure if he wanted to hear it but to bad I'm sticking to my plan. "I also lost cause all the time I was worried about you and the team, I couldn't see you anywhere and because I was looking and worrying I didn't do a great job and I lost. Hope you're happy. But you know what I'm going to be a good friend and class mate and go to the final competition and support the 3 finalists next week." I stormed out of the kitchen and up to my room with an evil smirk on my face.

All day I stayed in my room working on my new routine in secret. Later that night I heard a knock on my door. "What?" I called out, guess it was my uncle, which he took as an ok to come in. He door opened and came in and sat on the edge of my bed while I sat up in it and continue to write down my routine and all the time hiding it from his sight. "Listen, I can't say I'm sorry enough to you for forgetting a really important night and making you worry and not win. And I want to know how I can make it up to you? Maybe you could show me your routine?" He asked hopefully but that hope died when I glared at him and shook my head. He let his head fall and his shoulders slump. He got up and went to the door but stopped with his hand on the door knob and looked back at me with, what shocked me, unfalling tears in his eyes. He said in a voice that broke my heart to hear, "I'm really sorry Sarah. I don't want you to be mad at me and I didn't mean to forget, I swear I didn't. But the way you're acting right now I deserve it." He smiled a sad smile at me and went out of my room closing the door behind him. I layed back on my bed and let the tears fall, I almost got up and ran out and wrap him up in a hug and forgive him right then and there. But I had to stick to the plan just maybe change it up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Finally the day of the last competition. I had been working hard in secrecy; the only person I told about my plan was my teacher so he could help me with my moves and technique. Ducky and Abby figured out my plan when they confronted me about my uncle so they're going to be there tonight.

Speaking of my uncle, he and I have been on eggshells around each other for the past few weeks. Seeing him like the way he was, like a zombie when he sees me, I forgave him already but I still want to go through with my plan. Hopefully it will work and we can be a family again and he'll learn never to forget something important to me ever again.

I told him at dinner last night that I was going to the final competition to support my class mates; he said it was ok as long as I keep my cell near me and to call him when she gets home. I packed all my stuff I needed, clothes, playbook, my CD to give to the DJ and my laptop for my plan.

When we got to the dance arena I was in awe at how many people there were. I felt the butterflies in my stomach but they disappeared as quickly as they came. I went back stage and got ready but first I need to make a web cam call.

**McGee's POV:**

I was working on paperwork like normal and Tony and Ziva were fighting as usual and Gibbs…. Well Gibbs was moping surprisingly. I was almost done when my computer beeped tell me that I had a web cam invite form…..Sarah? I clicked accept and she appeared and made the 'keep quiet' motion. She typed in the chat box, "Put me on the big screen so I can talk to everyone please." I nodded and did as she asked.

**Back to Sarah's POV:**

Imagine everyone's surprised faces when they see me appear. "Hey guys, listen I need a huge favor. Ok all of you guys need to get down to the dance arena. Don't ask questions, just you 4 get in the car head down here and move it double time. If I don't see you here in 30 minutes I will hurt you the next time I see you all. Ok bye remember double time."

I signed off and went to get ready. After I was ready I asked a friend of mine Alex, who had come to support me, to keep an eye out for my uncle and the team and told him what to say and where to sit them.

**25 minutes later**

When I looked out to where Alex was I saw him talking to my uncle and the team and watched as he sat them next to Ducky and Abby, boy were they shocked to see those 2 here. I chuckled and went back to wait my turn.

When it was my turn I took a deep breath and walked out when I got to the middle I looked to the team and, well, let's just say I don't thinks their jaws could go any further to the ground. I smirked at them and it seemed to snap them out of their trance and they were slowly starting to smile as Ducky and Abby told them of my plan and then looked at me with guilt and pleading eyes. I nodded showing I forgave them and then nodded to the DJ to start my song.

**Gibb's POV: (Dun Dun Duuuu lol)**

I watched as my beautiful niece dance like a swan up there and I was proud of her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I watched he go all over the stage doing her routine. I felt tears come to me eyes thinking about how she planned all of this and couldn't believe she forgave me.

**Sarah's POV:**

When the song ended I stood there in the middle of the stage panting from all my hard work. I looked to the team and my uncle to see them standing and clapping with pride shining in all their eyes and I saw my uncle mouthed to me 'I love you.' I smiled big at him and bowed and went off stage. While waiting for the judges to come to a winner my uncle snuck backstage and hugged me tightly and still held me when the announcer called for attention. I buried my head into his chest and felt other hands on my shoulders and back and I knew it was the rest of the team there with me. "And the winner of the Grand dance competition and the winner of a free trip to Walt Disney World is… Sarah Horne!" The audience cheered and my family had to push me onto stage cause I was so shocked I couldn't move. I snapped out of it and screamed and ran to the announcer and claimed my trophy and the certificate for the trip. I thanked them and ran back the team and jumped into my uncle's arms and started cry tears of joy. "I'm sorry I led you on like this Uncle Leroy but I had to teach you a lesson." He laughed, "Well lesson learned. I'm sorry Sarah, forgive me?" "Of course." We hugged and went to get my stuff and left the dance arena and went back home and also back to being a happy family.

**THE END!**


End file.
